


Flip, Strip or Sip

by TheWinSis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinSis/pseuds/TheWinSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets lascivious. Jared gets jealous. In a bar. What more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip, Strip or Sip

The bar Jared enters reminds him instantly of Jensen. It reeks of alcohol, tobacco, sweat, and all the things that Jen uses to fuck Jared up- and _damn_ , does it work every time.

Jensen is in the middle of everyone's attention, it seems, and he sure entrances Jared in a flash.

"You in, or you out, J?" Jen asks him in a drawl, and he throws in his most cocksure smirk for good measure. He's definitely drunk. It riles Jared up like on other thing would, and he swears he would bend him over the table, right _now,_ if not for the rest of the bar watching them silently. Half of them is the crew, and he is pretty sure everyone there knows the nature of their relationship, but he stops himself for the sake of the few clueless. Lucky bastards.

"Sure, man. What's played?" he says as calmly as he can manage, and he sits down next to him- well, next to his company, anyways. The girl is practically in Jensen's lap, all plump lips and seducing smile, and he can see Jen give his very best to look unaffected. It doesn't work, of course, and everyone is watching the girl torturing him, and the almost-porn between them. If anyone ever thought he was the shy guy he introduced himself as, the thought was long lost in favour of this- god.

It makes Jared growl inwardly, and promise his very best the next time they're alone.

"It's flip, strip, or sip. Guys, head or toes?" Jensen shouts into the crowd, and by the replies he gets Jared's sure Jen's the most aware of them. Jared takes a moment to take in everyone else, almost forcing himself to rip his gaze from Jen, and sure thing, half of the crowd is naked, half drunk, and most are both. He ignores the few in the background making out shamelessly, and turns back to Jen.

Give it to him to stay fully clothed and the least drunk, with the luck he has. Or what ever it is. At this point Jared wouldn't deny the thought of Jen having real supernatural powers. Nobody would, with Jen being the superhuman he was. Damn him for it, and damn him for winning over every human, fuck that- every living thing he met.

"Head." Jen says self-surely.

"Tails." he counters, almost as an after thought, and licks his lips unconsciously. He watches Jen catching the movement, and grins triumphantly. Jen may be the most annoyingly perfect, and self sure person he knew, but Jared knows his one weakness, and he sure as hell won't pass the opportunity to torture him.

Jen lifts his gaze from where it lay against his lips, and scans through the crowd before throwing the coin. If Jensen's smirk could have gotten any wider, it would have. Jared watches the coin lying on the table, and sure thing, it's showing heads up. He takes a swig from the glass put in front of him- he doesn't know when, but their staring contests drew in every bit of attention- they're the attraction now. He takes another swig for the hell of it.

"Slow down, tiger." Jen says amusingly, and Jared is annoyed to see him still flirting with the girl. He would teach the bastard a lesson.

"Tails." he repeats, Jen counters, and he doesn't even register the fact that no one else guessed- they're alone in this, nobody dares to interrupt this intimate moment -, he only watches the coin hitting the table and coming to a stand still. It shows tails. Jared grins.

Jensen once more shows his almost vulgar confidence as he takes of his jacket, nice and slow. He's a real show master and it only adds fuel to Jared's fire- Jen's the only one who can rile him up like that he finds- and he loses his patience.

Without much elegance, Jared stands up, grabs Jen's forearm, and drags him from the bar. He ignores the shocked, amused and/or knowing glances and laughs, only looking back once to see the girl grin approvingly at him- despite the green monster from before, he likes her.

 

* * *

 

So what do we learn from the story?-

Without much ceremony, they crash into the wall behind the bar, and Jared seriously worries about Jen's bones crashing, but the thought is soon washed away. Jen's watching him with dark eyes that promise love, and pleasure, and a whole lot of other things he wants to happen right now, and Jared sure as hell isn't going to deny Jen any of it.

"You're not gonna cheat on me, now, are you?" he asks and doesn't wait for a reply.

He attacks Jensen's lips hungrily,a denies Jen any reply, any rational words besides _'J, J, god, J._ ' Jared doesn't need his reply, he is confident in this one thing; Jen may be the one to win every fucking thing over, but Jared sure as hell isn't giving him this round.

He grins.


End file.
